What Would You Do
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Cammie is on a mission, but when Zach show's up it could just be to much. Will Cammie hold on or will she totally blow up? Will she make a bad decision? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IT'S A ONESHOT. ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY.

What Would You Do…

"No! No! No!" I yelled "absolutely not!" Macey had me in a black mini skirt and white tank top which she added a black leather jacket and even more black with some pumps. It was horrible. "This isn't a disguise, this is barely an outfit!"

"You're going undercover at a high school party, its completely normal," Macey murmured handing me a purse.

"Why do I have to wear the mini skirt? Why are all of you wearing Jeans?"

"Correction," Macey said "Bex and Liz are wearing _skinny_ jeans, and I am wearing this dress." She zipped up her knee-high Ralph Lauren boots, "and besides, you have the best legs." I sighed.

"Well, let's go then. Mr. Soloman said to be down stairs at eight o'clock sharp." We made it downstairs just in time. And then got into the helicopter.

"This mission," Mr. Soloman started "is going to be a lot harder then any that we've had before. It's a party, there are a ton of people around meaning it will be harder to spot people following you, it will be easier to lose people as well, so be careful."

"Ms. Baxter, how many security camera's are there by the main door," she mumbled an answer which I didn't hear. My head was swelling up with thoughts.

"Miss. Morgan," I heard Mr. Soloman say "There are three men standing to your right, which of the three is most likely to be an agent."

"The one in the red hat," I said "he is scanning the crowd quickly every ninety seconds or so."

"Very good," but I barely heard Mr. Soloman's "very good" because I was too busy looking at the people staring right at me.

Josh.

Zach.

DeeDee.

Bex.

Macey.

Liz.

And they where all staring directly at me. I froze. Everything around me froze. I lost focus. And then someone grabbed me. I was so weak with surprise though that I didn't fight back. My heart was aching because after seeming so mad at me, and after kissing me then leaving Zach had the guts to just show up and break me again. But that gave me power, I was so angry that using the mans arm's to hold me up and kicking his knee's back, felt like nothing. Then I was free. And I was running.

It was probably the most suspicious thing I could do-run. But it felt like all I could do. Although, part of me wanted to go back inside and just sneak around all those other people I knew what I really wanted, but I wasn't in control, my feet where.

Someone grabbed my arm, and I was pulled into the edge of the woods.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

"Oh no," I moaned.

"What? You're not excited to see me?"

"Far from it," he turned me around to face him.

"What? Tell me."

"Why are you here?"

"That's not answering my question."

"And that's not answering mine," I snapped.

"A mission," he murmured "come on, let's go back inside." I was about to protest when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, "Why are you so angry with me?"

"I can't do this anymore," I said loudly.

"Do what?"

"This," I started again, "it hurts too much." I could feel all the spies freeze hearing our conversation on the comms unit, I could even feel their gaze, that including Mr. Soloman's. "You're always showing up in my life. Sometimes your angry that I am where you are on a mission, but I'm a spy, spies protect people that's our job. Then you act like you care about me, you tell me 'be careful' acting like you really care. But do you? It doesn't seem like it anymore. And then you come back, and leave once more. My heart is always aching, Zach, and then one day there will be a final blow, something will happen and I will totally break," I started to cry a little "but I can't let that happen, and if being a Gallagher Girl is going to cause me to suffer of heartbreak then I can't do it anymore. I quit. I am no longer a Gallagher Girl, I am no longer Cammie the Chameleon, I'm just going to be Cammie Morgan. If that means moving somewhere far away like Australia, then fine, because I cannot do this. It's all over. You win." I didn't want to quit, but I had to make sacrifices, its what I had to do.

And with that I pushed through the crowd, I could feel Zach following me, but didn't do anything about it. I only paused a second by the door to hand Mr. Soloman my comms unit. And then I was gone.

AUTHORS NOTE: WANT TO FIND OUT IF CAMMIE WILL EVER BE A SPY AGAIN? WILL SHE FORGIVE ZACH? PLEASE R&R AND I WILL CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, THANKS! ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, ENJOY!

Chapter Two

Disappearing, it's the thing spies do best. Anywhere, anytime, any day and we can do it easy.

"Gallagher Girl," I could feel a crowd begin to gather, but thankfully they were all spies "Come on, Cammie, just stop a second," he grabbed my arm but I couldn't break his grasp "Cammie, you can't do that."

"Who says I can't? Huh? I mean, you don't care so why does it matter?"

"I care. Cammie, I care more about you then I do about myself," he murmured "Cammie, this is your life, being a spy I mean. You cannot just throw it away because I've messed up."

"But-"

"No! Just stop. Cammie, you're right. I'm completely wrong, and what I've done is completely wrong, but you can't quit something like this over everything I've done wrong."

"You already said that." I murmured. He reached up and whipped the tears off my face carefully.

"Maybe, that's because I can't think straight around you," I blushed and looked at the ground "and I really mean that, I am not just saying it."

"Okay, but…" I trailed off.

"So, you can't do this, Gallagher Girl. It's your life, and if you'd give me another chance I'd like to be a part of it." What? Was he serious? I hadn't even been sure that he still liked me. Was he insane? Why would he like me anyways? "Cammie," did I just talk to myself "Cammie," someone snapped there fingers bringing me back out of my trance.

"What? Huh, oh Zach, sorry," I paused. Oh, he was looking for an answer. "Maybe." I pushed passed him, and started to walk away. He caught up with me quickly though.

"Does this mean your still a spy? Does it mean you're…my…" he stopped and I turned around.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes…" he smiled a little "no." His expression went back to blank.

"What?"

"You're a spy figure it out." I disappeared then and he would never find me.

"So wait!" Liz exclaimed "you're going with him, or not?"

"I think so," I started "I mean, I think I am."

"You think?" Macey jumped in "because you need to be sure. So how sure do you think you are?"

"About eighty percent."

"Good," she said walking into the closet "you need to look good, all the time."

"Um, Mace? Hello? I am not even sure when I am going to see him again."

"Tomorrow."

"What?" I said astonished.

"You have a date," she looked at me "well, okay, it's not a date, it's a mission. But he will most likely be there."

"How do you even know this?" I looked around at all of them "Oh my god! You hacked the system? Do you know how much trouble you will get in if anyone finds out?"

"Well, no one is going to find out. Right?" Liz sat down on the bed by me.

"Guys you're completely nuts," I murmured. Then there was a clunk at the window. "Was that a rock?" I asked them.

"Look's like prince Charmin's here," Macey murmured, turning away from the window.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ITS SO SHORT. PLEASE R&R NOW. :D


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: AGAIN (AND AS ALWAYS) PLEASE R&R

Chapter Three

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled out the window "You're going to get into trouble." He didn't say anything, he just lifted his hand and waved me down. "Are you crazy?" He just pointed at me and then at the ground. "Fine, give me two minutes."

I slid the window closed, and the second I turned away from the window Macey was pulling me into the closet. She began throwing clothes at me. Skinny jeans (apparently they're in style) and a shirt I'd never seen before. Some black Converse and a white hoodie.

"Go," and with that they pushed me out the door. I made my way down the hallway quietly and quickly slid into a passage way behind the large bookcase and out the building through an air vent.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It's nice to see you too," he murmured.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He just pointed at himself and said "spy."

"Well, that's great, except for the fact that we are both going to be expelled for sneaking out."

"Who said I snuck out?"

"The fresh scratches from what looks like a barb-wire fence say that." He just smiled.

"Very good, Gallagher Girl."

"I know," I was good.

"Care to get out of here?" he asked but didn't wait for my answer, instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the brick wall. What was he doing? Wait, how did he get in here anyways?

"Where are we going?" I asked but he didn't answer, and just pulled me along more. "Are you going to answer any of my questions?" Apparently not.

We made our way over to the back corner of the lot. We pushed past some evergreens and didn't stop until we were right in front of the bricks.

"Okay, you got me. What's going on?" I laughed. It was a total "Harry Potter" moment. He tapped a few bricks and to our right an exit-way opened. "Alright Hagred, let's go." He laughed at that, and then we were off.

I wasn't sure what brought us to the Gazebo in Roseville, but somehow I couldn't help but think of Josh. I felt like he was standing there, staring at me. Just like he had the last time I was with Zach.

"Is everything okay, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, just fine," I lied.

"You suck at lying," I still didn't say anything, I couldn't tell him "Cammie, come on."

"Can we just- go somewhere else?"

"Why? Oh, no, is it because of Jimmy?"

"Josh," I corrected him "and no."

"It is."

"I just don't want him to see us here," I murmured "even though I am not with him or anything I don't want him to be hurt."

"And that's it?"

"Of course that's it. I chose you anyways. And I don't even care about him like that. Don't be jealous, because there's nothing to be jealous of, okay?"

"Okay"

"Zach," I sighed "please, don't you understand? I mean, I don't even have feeling's for him. I love you." Holy crap! Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? I mean it, I do love Zach but I am not sure that was right. Because, Zach was completely stunned, it didn't seem like he would ever talk again. "I-I, um," I couldn't speak "have to go." I started to walk away, although I wanted to run more then anything, Zach would think I was upset or something.

"Gallagher Girl," I heard him say and I turned around really fast "same here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Come here," was all he said in return, but I didn't need anything more then that. I ran up the stairs and right into his open arms. "Gallagher Girl," he said just as he did before "I hope you know, I am going to kiss you _again_."

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ITS SO SHORT, I HOPE ITS STILL INTERESTING.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The second Zach's lips touched mine, a beam from a flashlight landed right on our faces. I didn't know about Zach, but for me it was impossible to see. The light was shining right into my eyes.

"Cammie?" I knew that voice "Cammie," they tried again, lowering the flashlight "is that you?"

"Hey," I murmured looking at my feet, but even looking down it was impossible to miss the glare Josh gave Zach. I looked up. I was a spy, strong, trained, and independent, I wasn't scared of any guy "Zach, you remember Josh."

"Yes," he answered perfectly calm "how are you Josh?"

"Just fine, thanks," they were both keeping their cool. Completely relaxed, just hoping for the other to snap.

"Well," I interrupted their stare down "we were just leaving. Bye."

"What was that?" Zach asked me as we walked back towards Gallagher Academy.

"What was what?" I murmured, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but keeping my cool and pretending I didn't know. But they didn't get along. They would fight for me- although I don't find myself worth it at all, and they would always despise each other.

"You know what," he finally answered.

"Are you jealous? Zach Goode- jealous. Well, folks" I pretended to be talking to an audience "this is a perfect moment. It is proving that even tough guys like this man here 'Zach Goode' can be jealous. Now let's take a moment and take this all in."

"Ha ha."

"What would you do?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"If you were in my shoes, and you were looking at you as you said everything you just said, what would you do?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," I kept walking "I want you to know that I no longer have feelings for Josh, he means nothing in that way to me. I want you to believe me, I need you to understand when I say this I mean it. Jealously, is pointless in this case because there is nothing to be jealous about."

"I believe you," he murmured.

"Do you? Because it really doesn't seem that way, I can see it in your eyes. You honestly want to go back there and beat the crap out of him. But what difference would that make? Would you feel better? Would he? If you did that I would easily see that he is twice the man you are. But then again, I can also see that you wouldn't do that, you are smarter, and stronger. You can control yourself, and that is one of the many things about you I like."

"You're right," he said. We were at the mansion now.

"I have to go," I said simply.

"To spy school," someone said, and it wasn't Zach.

_What do you think? Good bad? Feedback please. Sorry it's short, it wasn't on purpose, it just happened that way! –Pipsqueak66_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What?" I spun around to find Josh standing there. He was perfectly casual, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Spy school. Gallagher Academy is a spy school. And so is Blackthorne, except that's where he goes."

"The tea didn't work," I murmured to Zach.

"Tea? That stuff, did you really think I drank it?" He laughed.

"Well, yeah."

"I didn't, why would I want to forget everything, besides, this way I can easily rat you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He asked with a smirk.

"Your ex is a bigger idiot then I remember," Zach murmured so low only I could hear. I smacked him in the stomach to make him shut up.

"I don't have to say anything to anyone," Josh continued "but I want something in return."

"And what is it you want?" I murmured.

"You."

"No, no no!" Zach answered for me. I took his hand.

"That is completely unfair and wrong," I shouted at him. I saw him cringe, shrinking back a few inches, but then he stood up strong again pretending as if he hadn't been scared at all.

"Fine," he said "I'll tell everyone. Do you think it's illegal to run schools like that?" I gritted my teeth together not sure if the law knew about our school or not. It was so wrong, that Josh would take me away from Zach. It was blackmail, which is obviously wrong, but its not like I could do anything about it, I have no proof anyways.

"Fine, you can have me."

"What? No!" Zach stepped in front of me. "How about we fight."

"No," I pushed Zach aside "No fighting! Let's find a better compromise."

"No compromise," Josh grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Get off of me!" I beckoned.

"You're all I want." He pushed me back a little only to clamp his hand around the back of my head and kiss me, right then, right there and I could do nothing about it.

Suddenly though I was pulled back and fell into the bushes along the Gallagher academy fence.

Everything became a blur.

Zach and Joshes fight which broke out within seconds of me being thrown into the bushes seemed as if it would never end. Zach was strong and had training for this sort of thing, but Josh was acting on instinct, his punches not exact but forceful. Both fell to the ground on more then one occasion, but they continued fighting.

Zach seemed more likely to "win" the fight, but after a while the chance of winning evened out between the two of them.

There was a scream.

I didn't know whose it was at first.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me. R&R :}_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What did you do?" I screamed at Josh. Zach was unconscious, knocked out, and bleeding in my arms.

"I hit him!" Josh said, well, no duh but he was unconscious, and bleeding heavily from the head.

"Of course you hit him," I tore off my sweatshirt and began to stop the bleeding. Then, as we learned in class, I began to do medical procedures until Zach finally woke up.

"Zach!" I said when he finally awoke "don't move, we need to get you to a doctor." I moved his head from my lap and pulled my cell phone from my back pocket trying to get a signal. Josh was still standing there, looking at the bruises beginning to form on his arms.

"Can you help?" I snapped at him lifting my phone up as high as I could to see if I could get a signal. Josh lifted his phone up too.

"I got a signal!" He yelled, dialing 9-1-1 and pressing the cell to his ear began to speak with the police. I wasn't listening to what Josh told the workers I didn't hear any of the conversation. It didn't matter, I was at Zach's side pressing my now soiled sweater against his head. The police and the ambulance were there in seconds. The police questioned Josh as they placed Zach on a stretcher. I refused to leave Zach's side. I didn't care if I would be in trouble with Gallagher Academy or anything like that, it didn't matter anymore. I loved Zach. It was finally clear that I was officially in love with him. I had thought I was, but now I was positive.

I guess they heard noise from inside because my mother came out soon after that and began to talk to the police. They pulled me away from Zach's side as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance. I wasn't allowed to ride along with them because I'm not family. But my mom would drive me; at least she said she would. But at that point I was actually being questioned by the police. Like they actually thought that I was going to hurt Zach at all. I would never do anything to hurt him in anyway that was just insane.

They stopped questioning me when Josh took off his sweatshirt and there revealed bruises that were forming on his lower arms. They automatically stopped questioning me then. I had thought that they had questioned him before, but who knows. Oh, right, Josh does. But there was no was I was going to ask him. Not then anyways.

"I can't believe you are sneaking out again!" Mom yelled at me. We where now standing in my mothers office. I was sitting in one of the leather chairs across from her desk as she pounded me with questions. I sat there, listing but not hearing. My mind wondering, coming to the worst possible ideas for Zach's condition. I wanted to scream at mom, to ask her what she would do if Zach was Dad, how she would feel. Would she say anything to her, if she where me? Would she yell at someone like her, be mean, say something? Well, apparently not me, because I freaked, every time I was about to say something, I freaked, I couldn't say anything. I was creepy, that I couldn't just stand up for myself, for Zach, for the love that we shared. It was horrible, sad, and completely wrong of me. And that gave me the courage to stand up for myself, because if I didn't then what would I think of myself later? I would be ashamed, upset and even heartbroken at what I would've done.

"Mom," I said harshly standing up "I know I did something wrong. I know that I have made my mistakes and I know that I should've learned from them, but I love Zach. He means the world to me, so I am going to go to the hospital and go see if he's okay. If it was Dad in there, if it was me in there, what would you do? When I get back I will except any punishment you give me without a word. Just please let me go make sure he's okay!"

"Okay," she looked like she was going to cry- but in a good way, if that's possible, "Go."

_R&R please! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Zach was staring at the pale white ceiling when I entered the room. He didn't seem to notice me when I entered. His left arm was rapped into a cast, and there where bruises covering his face and arms.

"Hey," I walked over to the side of his bed. He turned his head towards me, but his face didn't show any expressing. Before I could say anything else he was watching the T.V. "I get it, you're mad."

"No, I'm not mad," his voice was hoarse, and he didn't look at me again.

"Tell me," I placed my hand on his arm (the one that wasn't broken) but he pulled it away quickly. And all I could do was stand there like an idiot wondering what I did to make him mad. If anything, I thought he would be mad at Josh. But I could also see him embarrassed because he's the one in the hospital, Josh beat him. "If you're mad at me, you're going to have to tell me why because I have no idea why. And if you're not mad at me, or if I didn't do anything to upset you, then I don't think you should be ignoring me," when he didn't say anything, nothing. When Zach completely blocked me out, my heart seemed to break into a million pieces, like it had been ripped apart and crushed in between his fingers. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what Cammie?!" he snapped "I just embarrassed myself out there, and you did nothing!"

"I did nothing? You were fighting, I was stunned, and it seemed to me that you wanted to-" I couldn't believe I was about to say this "to protect me. Like you really cared! But you don't do you? Or do you just say you do? Because I care about you more then you know, and I thought you felt the same way, you told me you felt the same way!"

"I do, you mean the world to me. It's just, I don't know."

"Are you embarrassed?" I whispered only just wondering. My head was spinning, I couldn't even think straight. I had finally finished ranting, but something felt different afterwards.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" But I didn't have any time to answer his question regarding my question because someone else entered the room.

I didn't know who she was, where she was from or what she was doing there. She acted as if I wasn't even there, she ran over to Zach as fast as she could in her four inch heels.

"Becca," Zach murmured "what are you doing here?" I saw Zach look at me, I didn't know why, was he thinking I would be jealous. I mean, I didn't even know who she was, she could have been a sister, cousin, or maybe just a friend. But jealously was standing guard, beginning to build up, somehow I knew she wasn't related or just a friend. But that was only a guess there was no way I could be completely sure about any of my guesses.

Becca moved from the end of his bed to the opposite side that I was on.

"Cammie," Bex had opened the door. When did she get here. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Without looking back to Zach I walked out the door and into the tile hallway. Doctors and nurses were walking around us, never a second where the hallway was empty.

"I brought you a letter from Josh, he didn't want to come himself. He asked me because I am your friend, duh, and he wanted it to go straight to you, no one else reading it. He even sealed it shut with a sticker," she giggled a little at that.

"Thanks Bex."

"I'll see you later, okay? Then tell me everything, please?!"

"I will," I decided to open the letter later. I wanted to be alone when I did because I didn't know what it contained. Folding the envelope in half I shoved it into my pocket, and opened the door.

That's when my heart stopped.

Everything slowed down.

And the tears filled my eyes my face was completely red; embarrassed.

The second I opened the door, I saw the worst thing possible. Becca was leaning over Zach kissing him! My legs became weak as they broke apart, Zach staring at me with eyes that looked apologetic, but also scared.

"Who is she?" Becca had obviously not noticed me before.

"My girlfriend," Zach said, it looked like he wanted to say more. To apologize, but the tears where about to spill over, and I didn't want to look weak.

"Ex," I left the room, and let the water spill over, my vision blurred, and my face steamed.

"Cammie!" I heard calling from the distance "Cammie!" I couldn't help it, I turned around to head back into the room. But Zach was in the hallway, Becca no where to be seen.

I turned around again.

"Cammie, please wait, let me explain!"

"What's there to explain?" I spun around, yet again. He walked over to me. He placed his hands on my face to wipe away the tears. I pushed his hands away and looked at the floor, it was childish, but I didn't care.

"Cammie, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her, I didn't even want her to kiss me, I swear, I want to be faithful to you, I love you and you know it."

"It didn't look like you tried to make her stop. And you said you want to be faithful to me _want_, you didn't say you would be."

"I have been completely faithful to you."

"But you-"

"She kissed me _she _kissed me! I didn't kiss her, and I was stunned, I didn't want to kiss her back."

"Did you date her?"

"What?"

I sighed "did you date her?"

"Yes," he lifted my chin "but I'm over her. My feelings for her were never as close to what mine are to you."  
"She didn't look over it," I was being stubborn, and we both knew it.

"Cammie," I kissed him. It was probably one of those things that wouldn't happen in a book or a T.V. show. It was probably wrong, but I couldn't help it. I'm an idiot.

_Probably not my best. But it's good, I think. But I need to know what you think. Please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Cammie,_

_I didn't mean for things to go that far. Although I think that we belong together, now you and Zach, I didn't mean to do that to him. When I was fighting Zach I felt like it was my only chance to impress you. Is that stupid?_

Yes.

_I know you're probably thinking yes…_

I am.

_but hear me out please! I still have feelings for you even if you don't feel the same way. I wouldn't want to hurt you ever. But I did, by hurting Zach, and I apologize for that. _

_Your mother talked to me, and we decided that she would give me appropriate punishment. She got me out of arrest you know. I would have had to go to a trial, but your mother got me out of that. I didn't get a chance to thank her though, can you do that for me please?_

_Cammie, I know you think I am stupid, and immature, but could you do something else for me? I need to talk to Zach. I know that you are thinking that we will fight again, or argue. You might not even talk to him about it. But please do. _

_On Saturday evening at 8:15pm I will wait for Zach in the gazebo. I will wait one hour for him, if he doesn't show, I will leave. It's as simple as that, and it's up to him._

_Yours truly,_

_Josh_

I set the letter in my lap.

Whoa. Zach would never agree to going to meet Josh, would he? I had to ask, didn't I? It was only right, but I was more nervous about how I was going to present the whole question.

The halls were empty when I made my way to Zach's hospital room. He was watching something dull on the T.V.

"Hey," I walked over to him.

"Hi," he looked away from the T.V. "what's going on?"

"I think you should read this," I handed him the letter, and let him read the contents. He read it through and then when I started to say something, he held up his pointer finger, and read it again.

"Are you done yet? 'Cause I am going to die of old age over here," I sort of laughed at my own joke, smirking a little. But Zach didn't even talk to me. He read the letter, again and again.

"So are you going to go?" I asked.

"I guess I have no choice."

"He said you didn't have to," I murmured.

"But he wants me to, and it would be wrong to make him wait, at least make him wait if I don't show up."

"Zach, don't show up last minute and make him even madder."

"Okay, fine."

"So," I started to change the subject "when are they letting you out of here?"

"Tomorrow," he saw me steal a look at the clock. "You have to go."

"What? No, I'm good."

"Cammie, you've been here almost constantly since I got here, you're probably way behind on your homework and you've missed a bunch of classes."

"It's no big deal."

"It's a huge deal, don't worry about me go back to school."

"Are you sure."

"Get out of here, go!"

I went back into the academy where my mother was waiting for me. Angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What do you think you're doing?" Mom exclaimed "you're throwing away everything we've worked for, being a spy is your future and I will not let you throw something like this away for some boy."

"Mom-"

"If he really liked you he would realize that you need to work on your training. You've missed countless classes and many missions. How are you supposed to make up all that time?! I may be your mother and I may be the principal, but rules are rules Cammie, I can't pull so many strings. This doesn't only make you look bad, it makes me look bad."

"He told me to come back, mom," I muttered "he wanted me to work, to train, but I made the decision not to, I decided to stay there with him. He's important to me. Just because you lost Dad doesn't mean I shouldn't find love."

I'd taken it too far. A line had been drawn, and I had done more then crossed it. I could see the pain on her face, the guilt, the sadness, it was my fault too.

"I didn't mean that," I said quietly.

"Yes you did."

"No, mom really, I didn't mean to take things that far. It wasn't right of me. I really am sorry." I stared at the lines on the floor. Thirteen scuff marks within one box, twenty-seven in another.

"Go to bed Cammie," and with that she turned on her heel and marched down the hall.

I could feel the water make its way into my eyes. I didn't dare to blink knowing that once I did the tears would spill out. No one had ever seen me cry and that wasn't about to change now.

I walked more briskly then, my shoes clicking on the tile, my face was getting hot; a large bubble was building in my throat. I wanted to curl up in bed and cry until my sheets were soaked and I was so tired I would have to sleep. But that wasn't an option; I had to stay strong, to act like nothing was wrong.

Bex grabbed my arm as soon as I walked into the room.

"Where have you been?!" she shouted at me quickly as if on que Liz smacked her hand over Bex's mouth.

"Quietly, we're up past curfew."

"Would you guys shut up," Macey appeared beautiful as ever from the bathroom "she needs space. Prince Charming has been taking all of her time." When Macey said this, I swear, I saw the slightest hit of jealousy in her eyes.

"Can we please just sleep?" I murmured, "I promise to tell you everything tomorrow."

"Deal, besides, we have that test in Mr. Soloman's class," Liz sighed and climbed into bed. I would have worried about the test, but sleep was already taking over me, and soon enough I was drifting, I was dreaming.

But the dreams were not as I expected. They were full of horror, and they got worse when they became reality…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning I disobeyed my mother's wishes and took one of the few tunnels she didn't know about, out of the building. It was just after dawn when I left, but the sun was rising quickly and I had to be back before classes started. I planned on a short visit with Zach.

The hospital was strangely quiet; no one was sitting around waiting to hear about loved ones, no one was pacing through the white hallways. Besides me there were maybe two or three people who weren't nurses, or doctors or surgeons. I walked down the familiar halls; I could only wish that they weren't so familiar. I shouldn't even know where I'm going, Zach shouldn't be here, and I shouldn't be disobeying my mother. And yet, somehow, I knew I was in the right place.

There were a few nurses standing near by Zach's room talking in hushed tones, I knew that it was most likely about him, so I snuck into the room avoiding conversation with them knowing that it was probably not good.

I walked quietly so that no one would know I had snuck into his room, the curtain was pulled so I couldn't see him, but swiftly with one pull I moved them to the side and I saw…

Nothing.

Zach wasn't there, he wasn't in his room, or the bathroom, or the cafeteria. He wasn't anywhere. Like any spy, he disappeared.

Zach didn't leave any trace of where he was going, he didn't leave a single fingerprint in the room or anywhere in the hospital. The bed was made just like any nurse would have made it, things were placed perfectly on the tables, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought no one was ever there.

I turned around sensing someone was watching me, I could feel their eyes beating into my back.

"Where is he?" I whispered still dumbfounded by his disappearance.

"No one knows, one second he was here, the next he was no where to be found," the nurse was young with dark brown hair the just touched her shoulders.

"He's good at disappearing," I murmured.

"If you know anything about this, please let us know," she turned swiftly on her heel and clomped out of the room.

I stood there for a few minutes trying to collect myself. Things were definitely not going as I had planned. And I was running late.

Sneaking around is something that I have mastered over the years. It came fairly easily, and I was able to prefect my skills over the past few years at Gallagher Academy. I am the chameleon, but my mother was better. Somehow she realized I was sneaking out, because the second I exited Zach's room, she was standing in the hallway.

Today would not be the day I searched for him. But I had already figured out the place to start- Blackthorne.

AN: I haven't written in a long time and for that I apologize. Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

To say my mother was furious would be an understatement. And saying that was an even larger understatement. I'd never seen my mother look like she did in the hallway. If it was any other time, in any other situation, I would blame the florescent lights, or the hallways that were all to white.

But this wasn't any other time.

And I couldn't blame anything, or anyone except myself.

"Mom," I started, without even trying to finish.

"Cammie! I cannot believe you disobeyed me! What don't you understand about staying at school and pretending like everything was okay for just a little while?"

"Because it's not!"

"We're spies Cammie, pretending is what we do."

"Maybe you," I murmured "and maybe me, in any other instance, but not now, not when it's about him." I threw my hands up, frustrated now.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Cammie. You're a student. You haven't completed your training and you seriously need to realize that Zach is gone. He left. He didn't tell you or anyone where he was going; he didn't _want _to be followed."

It wasn't a shock that my roommates were waiting for me when I returned to the Gallagher Academy.

"Tell us everything!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Cammie!"

"No." Bex turned around and crashed on her bed sighing.

"Cam, you promised to tell us," Liz looked up from her book.

"A promise is a promise," Macey sang running a towel through her hair "tell us."

"Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm really exhausted." Except, I wasn't exhausted, I wasn't merely tired. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was picking at every word my mother said to me in the hallway of the hospital. Maybe she did understand, maybe she went through something like this with Dad? Maybe not. It was impossible to say for sure, my mother was a spy. A master of secrets, the master of secrets.

My mother was pretty much her own secret. She didn't confide in anyone, she put on a front that she was tough and strong, but if you looked far enough into her eyes, you could tell there was something else there. Hurt? Anger? Suffering? Sadness?

I couldn't figure it out.

My mother was a code I could not crack.

It was time I became my own code. No one would know who I am, who I was, or who I aspired to be. No person would realize that I was a spy, which was looking for someone who may or may not want to be found. I was going to succeed, whatever it took. I wasn't going to let Zach decide when or where I could see him anymore. He wasn't going to disappear randomly. I was taking charge. Despite what he or my mother thought.

They didn't matter. _I_ mattered.

And that's all the persuading it took, for me to climb out of bed, back a few things into a backpack and disappear into the walls of the castle as if I'd never been there at all.

Authors Note: Please review, the next chapter will be longer, I hope/think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So this is taking place kind of before "Only the Good Spy Young" so blackthorne is a bit different etc.

Chapter Twelve

In roughly an hour I had my backpack filled with a change of clothes and some supplies that I might need. The halls of Gallagher academy were empty and still, only the dim light from the moon made them seem familiar.

I snuck down the stairs towards the library. My favorite tunnel out of the building was behind the third bookshelf from the back wall. Most people didn't come around this area of the library, it was old and creepy with books that were completely useless. Every trick was known by all the best spies and bad guys.

"Cammie."

The voice sent shivers down my spine, I turned around slowly. "Mr. Soloman."

"Sneaking out is against the rules," he took a step towards me "you've been leaving almost every night and your mother already talked to you."

I slid my hand into my pocket and acted casual about it, "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain." The tiny bead blew up in green smoke and I slipped into the passage. My feet didn't make a sound as I ran down the dark tunnel, in the silence, it seemed as if my thoughts could be herd by anyone around. That is, if there was anyone around.

"I could've told you that you were going to use a bead escape before even you knew."

"What?"

"Cammie, listen to me," he paused "you're tactics are predictable at this point. You haven't had the training you need to go about this on your own."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind? I need to find Zach!" I bellowed.

"Do you even know where Blackthorne is?" he murmured, before answering the question himself, "you don't. Cammie, you have no idea even where to start looking."

"I'll find it," I grumbled.

"You won't," he whispered.

"Any why is that? You don't believe in me? Oh please, I'll be fine. I don't need any help."

"Because Cammie!" He snapped "as far as most people know Blackthorne doesn't exist! There's no way to find it! The government doesn't even believe there's an academy. Do you see what I'm saying? The only people who can show it to you, are those who have been there. And most, they don't _want_ to remember it, or show it to anyone."

"Show me," I whispered.

"I can't."

"Why not! You went there! You trained there!"

He sighed, "Cammie, you don't understand. And please, stop yelling, there's an echo in this tunnel."

"What don't I understand?"

"Blackthorne. You know you've been there, don't you?"

"What?"

"Cammie, listen. That memory has been wiped from your brain. You're not supposed to remember." I stared at him blankly.

"That is my point, you can't go. You wont be let out alive this time."

"He's right." I turned around slowly to reveal who was behind me, "and I suggest you two stop talking about Blackthorne. This is your last chance."

The knife glinted in the light that was peaking through a small hole in the tunnel, before lunging towards me with a laugh that made me shiver.

I knew death would always find me.

A/N I'm so mean because I love cliffies! Thank you, my readers for not giving up on this story when I haven't updated in so long! A special thanks to GallagerGirl459 for inspiring me to continue with this story! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I know, I'm terrible because I never update. SORRY! I'm working on getting back into the writing mood. Please R&R! (Yes, if you're wondering, Sean is a new character).

Chapter 13

Sean POV

_I don't want this anymore. I never wanted it, but now I really don't. This isn't the life for me. I don't want this. _

I looked down at the paper. Weak. They told me I was weak. I wouldn't last. I'd be dead in a second.

I looked at the paper, picked up my pen and scratched through what I had written. Then, I picked up my journal, old and ratted as it was and threw it at the wall.

They stormed into my room and woke me violently. I was groggy and tired, drenched in sweat from the nightmare haunting my dreams. The senior officers told me to get up and when I didn't they threw me to the ground and kicked me. "This is your chance," Greyson told me "prove yourself."

I stumbled around pulling on my uniform.

I don't want this.

They brought me through the all to familiar halls. We passed the shooting range, training centers, classrooms and finally the gym. We didn't speak, instead the officers pushed me forward with a grunt or a finger pointing the direction. They brought me to a door, sealed off tightly as if to hold forbidden secrets inside.

The door clamored open and they pushed me through into a blinding light.

"Go."

They sealed me inside.

Cammie POV

I hate being trapped more than anything else in the world. Actually, I hate Pickles more than anything in the world. But being trapped is a close second. I paced for the longest time, waiting for some kind of proof that there were people around. My proof came from a man in a beige uniform, his eyes were narrow under bushy eyebrows. He wasn't short, but not tall either, reaching somewhere around five foot seven inches. He didn't say anything to me as he dropped the plastic tray on the table and turned to exit the room.

I lunged at him, trying to fight him off with cuffed hands and a groggy mind. He slammed me to the floor and left the room mumbling about getting someone to guard me.

My head whirled. I'd been trained for this. What happened? What was I doing?

Sean POV

Stay calm. It's just a test.

The hallway was long and narrow, with steel doors on each side. I continued down it, further and further until a voice stopped me.

"Sean!"

"Greyson! Thank god! What am I supposed to do?"

"Room 302."

Room 302? 302? What? How is that an explanation? Greyson had gone completely mental. When I arrived at room 302, I hesitated. Who knew what was inside. What kind of test would it be?

Breathe. In and out and on the count of three open the door.

One. Two. Three -

I whipped the door open and prepared myself for anything. Anything except what I found.

She looked so small, so defenseless. The girl was in the corner her head against the wall breathing deeply. The right side of her face was covered in dried blood. She groaned when she saw me, as if the sound was a type of communication I should understand. Thats when I had an epiphany - she was the enemy.

I turned, because looking at the broken girl reminded me of Brooke. I gripped the steel table in support. This girl isn't Brooke, I told myself over and over. And when I had finally calmed, I opened my eyes and looked before me.

There was a gun on the table.

I had to kill her.


End file.
